1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to adaptive calibration control for imaging systems, such as cameras including infrared cameras, and in particular to systems and methods for determining advantageous times to actuate a calibration element, such as closing a shutter, based on system information.
2. Description of Related Art
The increasing availability of high-performance, low-cost uncooled infrared imaging devices, such as bolometer focal plane arrays (FPAs), is enabling the design and production of mass-produced, consumer-oriented infrared (IR) cameras capable of quality thermal imaging. Such thermal imaging sensors have long been expensive and difficult to produce, thus limiting the employment of high-performance, long-wave imaging to high-value instruments, such as aerospace, military, or large-scale commercial applications. Mass-produced IR cameras may have different design requirements than complex military or industrial systems. New approaches to shutter and/or calibration control may be desirable for low-cost, mass-produced systems.